


Hearts in the Stars

by Ray_Writes



Series: Tumblr Prompts [10]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-13
Updated: 2017-09-13
Packaged: 2018-12-27 18:50:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12087189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ray_Writes/pseuds/Ray_Writes
Summary: Bill and Heather share a quiet moment.





	Hearts in the Stars

**Author's Note:**

  * For [colorofmymind](https://archiveofourown.org/users/colorofmymind/gifts).



> This was another prompt by my beta, colorofmymind. Enjoy!

Bill stared up at the stars, far closer than would have been safe for a human. Good thing she wasn't anymore.

“I still can't believe this is real sometimes,” she confessed, a smile stretched wide across her face.

“I’ve told you, atoms are atoms,” Heather replied beside her, not nearly annoyed as her words might have otherwise indicated. She was smirking, anyway. “All it takes is adjusting the density.”

“But clouds? I mean, seriously? Shouldn't our backs get wet?”

“The water molecules are trapped under a layer between us. You do like it,” Heather checked with a quick glance at her.

“Yeah. Just not what I was picturing when I suggested a rest,” Bill said with a laugh. She'd been curious, really, to know whether or not she still needed sleep like this. If she closed her eyes, would she find herself in a dream? Sometimes her real life felt like a living dream, she reflected, turning her head to gaze at Heather lying beside her. Bill gripped the hand in hers just a little tighter, and felt a slight shiver of nerves and excitement go through her.

“You’re not cold, are you?”

“No.” Bill didn't really feel things like heat and cold as much anymore. Maybe that was some kind of unconscious manipulation of the atoms around her, making them move faster or slower to best suit her comfort. “Are you?”

“I'm perfect.” Heather kept her eyes fixed skyward, but there was no mistaking the tremble in her voice.

Bill pushed herself up on one elbow. Funny that, pushing on a cloud. “Hey, what's wrong?”

“Nothing.” Heather didn't turn from her, but she wasn't looking at her either. Bill could still see the sheen in her eyes, the way it made her star sparkle all the more. The ones above them really couldn't compare. It nearly stole the breath she didn't actually need away.

“You’re crying, though,” she pointed out. “Not for anything bad?”

“No,” Heather confirmed. Finally her eyes met Bill’s, and whatever she saw in them seemed to encourage her to go on. Bill hoped it was love. “It's just...I spent my whole life wishing I was somewhere else.”

Bill nodded. She remembered. She remembered asking to come along, too, and turning Heather down the first time she'd offered. Sometimes it overwhelmed her how lucky she'd been to have Heather find her again.

With a boldness she'd never have felt safe expressing back home, Bill cupped her girlfriend’s cheek with one hand, thumb brushing at the corner of her eye where the slightest tear had begun to form. Under her touch, it seemed to melt away into the air. “And now?”

“It feels strange to be this content now,” Heather told her. There was so much in her eyes. Wisdom and longing and devotion, the devotion of a woman who had followed her to the far corners of the universe only to step back when she had asked. Who was looking at her with the same wonder Bill felt every day of their lives together.

“Well, lucky we’ve got forever to get used to it,” she said softly, grinning as Heather’s smile caused her eyes and nose to crinkle. Bill leaned down and pressed her lips to hers.

She didn't think even atoms would ever explain the warmth that bloomed in her chest at Heather’s kiss; a heart made whole.


End file.
